


[Podfic] Save me Save me Save me

by isindismay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay
Summary: No matter where Aziraphale is or what trouble he finds himself in, Crowley is there to save him. Suspicious?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Save me Save me Save me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Save me Save me Save me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105741) by [isindismay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isindismay/pseuds/isindismay). 



> Apologies for the less than perfect quality. I am planning on purchasing a better mic, but if this quality is ok to listen to, I'll record more :)

[Click here](https://isindismay.tumblr.com/post/613696231177420800/save-me-save-me-save-me-a-good-omens-podfic-pure) to listen.


End file.
